


Citrus Friend

by NotScary_Caroline



Series: Citrus Friend [1]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tyrus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2019-11-13 15:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotScary_Caroline/pseuds/NotScary_Caroline
Summary: TJ had been a questionable friend ever since he met Cyrus. Cyrus was the one who made him less questionable, less rude, less... Scary basketball guy. TJ had made Cyrus feel like he finally belonged, that there was somebody who would always put him first, someone who would always love him. Cyrus had forgiven TJ, even when TJ thought Cyrus could never forgive him. The look that Cyrus gave him that Friday, in the salt shaker costume with a colander on his head- told TJ his worst fear. He'd messed up too far this time. This time, it was different. This time, Cyrus would not be so forgiving... If he forgave him at all.





	1. Chapter 1

Dear Cyrus,  
You won't answer any of my texts. Honestly, who says I can blame you? I can't. I know what I did. I knew how bad it would hurt you. Why then, you ask, did I still do it? I will not tell you on a paper that could get lost, end up read by your friends, or end up read by the other people in this school who won't be so nice. I can't get you to answer my texts which has me assuming you've blocked my number or you're simply ignoring me. So, before you got to school, this beautiful little note was slipped between the slits of your locker like they did it way back when. I'll be where you know you can find me. Five o'clock. Please, if you've even read this far... Be there.  
Signed, TJ.

"Well?" Andi questioned, scanning Cyrus for any hint of an answer. Cyrus looked up from reading the note along with them, reading the note for the millionth time in the past hour. "Are you gonna go? Cyrus, he wrote you a note... You see how hard he's trying to get you-" Cyrus made a soft sniffling, choking noise. "And he had me Andi. He had me. He left me... He left me for Kira of all people. Kira, who he barely knew, was a better option than I was. I mean, Andi, I thought I meant something to him... I would've done anything for him... And somersault. That was our thing, Andi." He whispered, looking down at his feet. Andi took a few deep breaths, not knowing what to say. "You haven't acted like this since Jonah." She paused and made Cyrus look her in the eyes. "Of all people... The one that hurt Buffy. The one that hurt you multiple times. The one we hate." Cyrus shook his head. "Andi, you don't know him like I do. He made me feel wanted. I was the basketball team captain's first choice. He ditched his friends for me..." While thinking of reasons to stick up for TJ, Cyrus knew he couldn't just let their friendship end. He needed TJ, and he intended to get him back though he didn't know how he'd ever forgive him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TJ invited Cyrus to the place they’d officially met. The place where TJ confessed to Cyrus that he was the only person he could talk to. Cyrus debates whether he should go, still torn over all of the events and the hurt and betrayal he still holds.

Cyrus had managed to put the note away after lunch, not looking at it again until he was making his way home. Five o’clock. He had an hour to make his final decision when he really needed about five years. Andi and Buffy had a point. TJ had hurt Cyrus so much, had hurt Buffy, had compromised everything. He didn’t deserve another chance. He didn’t deserve the chances Cyrus had given him. 

But then Cyrus thought long and hard. If he walked away. If he let the past stay in the past, he’d lose TJ. They’d grow more distant until eventually they’d just be blots in each other’s paths. 

“Yeah, TJ, I think I knew him in middle school.” 

The more Cyrus thought about it, the more choked up he got. He couldn’t truly think about leaving TJ behind as a mere tool in his path. TJ might’ve had too many chances. TJ might not deserve this one. But Cyrus convinced himself that he was doing this for him. So he didn’t have to deal with TJ being gone. Not the fact that he loved him or anything. 

Cyrus hasn’t even blocked him or deleted his number. He didn’t have the willpower. He wanted to know TJ was texting him. He wanted to know what TJ had to say. But he didn’t want to respond and get his heart broken again. 

Even though Cyrus didn’t believe TJ deserved another chance, Cyrus believed he needed to hear TJ out. Maybe it was another misunderstanding. Cyrus cleared his throat, looking down at the text of the picture of the park that TJ had sent him. Never blocked his number... 

‘Please come underdog. Watch the sunset with me.’

Cyrus gulped and shrugged on his jacket and a top that matched well together. “I’m on my way...” He whispered with a nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading another chapter you guys! Even with my inconsistent updates, I haven’t forgotten.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens at the park... Well, you’ll see.

TJ was on the swings, getting an absolute crick in his neck from watching for Cyrus. He was about to give up on the possibility of the boy coming when he saw brown hair, brown eyes, and a button up shirt coming towards him with an expression that mimicked an angry puppy. 

“I’m listening. You screw up and I’m done. I’m already done. I can’t deal with this. I gave you so many chances-“

“Cyrus, listen, you don’t understand-“ TJ began, but the look in Cyrus’ eyes was something that TJ had never seen before. 

“No. For once in my lifetime, somebody is going to listen to me for a change. I’m tired of being run over. I’ve given you so many second chances that we are in the dozens now. You wanted to do somersault with me TJ... That was our thing. It was all your idea and you still ditched me to do it with Kira? Why? So I could embarrass myself? Look stupid in front of everyone.”

TJ was looking down at his lap, shaking his head sadly and taking deep breaths, reminding himself that jocks don’t cry. 

“Cyrus, it was nothing like that. I would’ve loved to have done the costume with you. See that goal right there?” He pointed at the goal and Cyrus nodded. 

“The guys and I were playing. I sat down to take a rest, Kira moseys herself over here. She asks if I had any plans for costume day, asked me to do the costume. I told her I had a costume with you and it was an inside thing. She proceeded to smart mouth me on inside jokes.” 

Cyrus sighed, “this is getting nowhere and it’s getting nowhere really fast.” TJ sighed as well. “Just let me speak.”

“So she says ‘so you’d rather do a costume with Cyrus than with me? Okay. Have fun with that.’ The immediate answer for me is obviously. Obviously I’d rather be with you. But it just... On the inside, you know? It felt strange... She made me feel just... Upset.”

Cyrus nodded. “So because she made you feel funny, you ditched me. Was it because you don’t really like me?”

TJ shook his head and snickered. “If only you knew how stupid you sounded. It hurt so bad because I like you more than I should. A lot more than I should. She made me feel... Bad about it. Bad about liking you. If that makes sense.”

Cyrus looked up at TJ and made eye contact. “It’s called internalized homophobia. She made you feel internalized homophobia. I deal with it all the time. She made you feel insecure about liking me. Which in turn made you feel like to counteract your gay, you had to do a costume with her. To prove something.”

TJ shrugged. “I... I guess, yeah. The point is... I never wanted to do a costume with her. I only wanted to be somersault with you. And now since I did the costume, she knows she’s gotten to me. Which led her to find out I was gay. So now he’s blackmailing me that she’ll tell the whole school.”

“Sounds like quite the predicament you’re in...” Cyrus muttered in a cocky manner. 

“You can be rather rude Cyrus. Unsympathetic.” 

“Oh yeah? Well you can be a really terrible friend.”

“You know what else you are?” TJ questioned, earning an eye roll. 

“The only person who accepts me for me. And right now. You’re my boyfriend.” Cyrus looked up from his lap and sighed. “How can I say no to direct orders,” he said, the hint of a grin playing at the sides of his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this part! I enjoyed writing it so much!


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With TJ’s new proclamation of Cyrus as his boyfriend, all that’s left to do is convince Andi and Buffy that maybe TJ isn’t as bad as Cyrus spoke in his anger. 
> 
> Yeah, like that’ll be easy.

“You said... What!?” Andi exclaimed, slamming her locker shut as Cyrus recalled the events to Buffy and her. 

“Well, the gist of what I said was ‘how could I say no’-“

“Cyrus, you were telling us how he broke your heart, literally ruined you, and now you’re telling us he’s your boyfriend?” Buffy asked, tossing her kinky curly hair angrily as she turned towards Cyrus. 

Cyrus sighed but nodded. “Yeah...” He said, looking that kind of guilty where you know he sympathizes with what your saying but the look in his eyes shows he holds no regrets. 

Andi shook her head. “I don’t get him. He’s a grade-A jerk.” Buffy nodded in agreement, both of them not knowing anything that went down but assuming they knew everything.

Cyrus sighed. “It was Kira. You know how much of a douche she is.”

“Wow Cyrus,” Buffy commented. “I didn’t even know that word was in your vocabulary.” She snarked slightly. 

Cyrus rolled his eyes. “She... Okay. So. Long story short, TJ told her he had a costume with me, and then basically she reiterated that by saying ‘so you’d rather do a costume with Cyrus that with me?’ And then told him to have fun with it. TJ told me how it made him feel.. She made him feel a whole lot of internalized homophobia.”

“She basically made him feel all... Icky inside. For wanting to do a costume with a guy rather than with a pretty girl.” Cyrus tried to explain. “I’m not the best at words,” he said with a soft chuckle. 

Buffy nodded. “I... Get what you’re saying. But it doesn’t make it any better that he didn’t tell you...” 

Cyrus nodded. “I know it doesn’t. But I know the kind of thing he was going through. I really can’t blame him for what he did after I found out all of what happened. And he pretty much told me he liked me. And I said it back. In the vaguest way ever... But we both knew what we were trying to say. And he asked me out in a way that wasn’t really asking me out, more like telling me.” He said with a giggle. “But it was just like... It was us. You know?”

Andi smiled. “You are the most confusing person to understand and somehow I understand everything you’re saying. You two are cute together... And you’re right, Kira is a mega douche. I don’t quite... What he did wasn’t cool, but I understand where he’s coming from. I’m glad you two made up.”

Buffy nodded slightly slower in agreement. “I’m still on the fence about him... But if you’re happy, you’re happy. You two do compliment each other nicely.” She commented.

“Guys I... I really like him...” Cyrus whispered bashfully. 

Andi and Buffy exchanged glances and grinned. They walked over and each wrapped their arms around his shoulders, giving each other one last look before busting into the “Cyrus has a boyfriend” chant.


	5. Fin

Hey all! So, this will be the last chapter in Citrus Friend, simply because of the fact that the summary describes it as just the whole act of Cyrus forgiving TJ. I actually really liked writing this, and now I’m moving to greener pastures. 

AKA, I’m writing an actual Tyrus story with their experiences in the romance field. I’m gonna call it a sequel, because there will be references to Citrus Friend in this new story. I’d continue it in this book except I don’t want to write this story untrue to the story description.

So, instead of putting their whole relationship in a book that wasn’t originally about it, I’m making a book just for it. I’m still dabbling on the title, but since I’m bad at being creative and unique it will be a little clip from Lemon Boy.

In the works right now are the titles : 

Lemon Zest  
Nice Lemon Guy ((Yes I know the lyric is nice lemon pie, let me live))  
Snufkin and Little My

If you see any of these, it’s likely the sequel. Thanks for reading guys!


End file.
